The Bonds Between Brothers
by GraySparkles
Summary: Zak couldn't sleep. The guilt was eating him away. His parents didn't understand; they didn't see Argost kidnap his brother. Zak promised to cover Fisk's back, and he will. He promises. Takes place after 'Target: Fiskerton', but before 'Once More the Nightmare Factory'. There is a spoiler.


The Bonds Between Brothers

* * *

_The train slowly screeched to a halt, barely touching the dead end sign._

"_All right Fisk! You did it! Now, come on, let's go before those two… Fisk?"_

_..._

I couldn't sleep. I can't sleep. The events that happened earlier haunt me. I don't deserve to be here right now. I shouldn't be here right now. Not when my brother could be going through who-knows-what at Weird World.

…

_Fisk was on the ground by the broken tracks. He wasn't moving, but he let out an audible mumble when Munya grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder._

"_NO!"_

…

Mom and Dad eventually got out what happened to Fisk, and they were shocked, to say the least. I didn't care about their reactions, not now, when we could be planning a rescue attempt. I even told them that, but Mom and Dad refused. Dad argued, "..That could just be what Argost is planning. He would want us to immediately go after Fisk." Mom said that it seemed logical that then Argost would be able to kidnap me when we were right in his home area.

…

_I tried breaking the windows of the train with The Claw, but they wouldn't budge. As Fisk was led away, he lifted his head and mumbled, "Eeeaawuh."_

…

I was furious that, even after I told them what happened, they still thought Agost was after me.

"No. He wasn't after me! He never was, otherwise he would have had many chances in the train to get me! It was Fisk he was after! Fisk saved me, and we have to SAVE HIM! IT'S YOUR FAULT! BOTH OF YOU! IF YOU GUYS HADN'T BEEN INSISTANT ON FISK PROTECTING ME, _THEN MAYBE HE WOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN HIMSELF UP! IT WAS BECAUSE YOU TWO YELLED AT HIM! __**IT WAS BECAUSE YOU GUYS DIDN'T REALIZE THAT HE COULD BE IN DANGER TOO!**_

"Zak…"

"Zak, honey…"

…

"_FISK! I'm sorry! I-I take it back! I don't want you to be the target! Fisk! I'm coming!"_

…

"_**NO! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT TOO, BUT I WANT TO GO AFTER HIM! DAD, DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR WORDS TO FISK ON THE TRAIN. 'Is Zak safe?' YOU DIDN'T ASK ABOUT HIM, ONLY ME!**_

"_ZAK! _We know you want to go after Fisk right now, but are you really in the shape for a Weird World infiltration? That place is deadly, me and your father would know. You need to be prepared for this. Yes, we will go after you rest. In two days, we will go, but for now," Mom's voice softened," Bed time."

…

_He waved bye while mumbling about how it wasn't my fault and collapsed again. Munya and Argost kept dragging him further and further away. This time, I just lost it._

…

Even if I tried, I couldn't get rid of the pent up aggression. I got to my room, where Komodo and Zon were. For once, they weren't arguing, but instead just looked at me. I guess they saw the look on my face, because they immediately went to comfort me.

I appreciated it, but that didn't release my anger. Then I saw all of the Weird World merchandise that occupied my room.

…

"_Fisk. FISK!"_

…

Weird World. Argost. The man who took my brother away. Me and Fisk would always sneak out at night to watch his show, and I loved it. I didn't realize how much Argost could ruin our lives, but this was the breaking point.

I brought out The Claw and slashed at the nearest figurine of Argost, breaking it into shards, and then into dust. I didn't care that my room was going to be practically destroyed. I just wanted to destroy everything.

…

_Finally, the window broke, and I jumped out to go after them. That was my plan until the other half of the train showed out. I shielded myself with my hands, and wondered why I wasn't road kill now. I looked up, and then I saw the doors open to show Mom and Dad._

…

The posters were slashed, the figurines smashed, and every DVD and such were brutally snapped. It wouldn't compare to what Fisk might be going through. I turned my eyes to the last figurine, a huge Argost figure that me and Fisk debated on whether to get or not.

I raised the Claw and brought it swiftly down.

…

"_Zak, oh Zak you're alright."_

"_You did it Zak. We beat Argost; you're safe!"_

…

I don't know how long I stood there, punching and snapping every bit of Argost I could. I suppose Mom and Dad heard me by now, but I didn't care. I guess my hands were bleeding, but again, I didn't care. Nobody knew what it was like to see Fisk get carried away to a place that hundreds of people were killed in. It was truly my fault that Fisk wasn't here.

…

"…_Wait…. Where's Fiskerton?"_

…

Mom came in with some bandages, and watched me punch the life out of the dust that was once a figurine. At that point, I just started crying. Fisk was gone and I was letting that all go to waste by making my hands bleed, no matter how satisfying it was. Mom wrapped up my knuckles and then hugged me as I cried even harder.

Normally right now me and Fisk would be doing crazy things before our bedtime. Now I was curled up, crying with Mom. Dad came in too, but he didn't say anything as he looked around my pretty much empty room. "We will get back Fisk," Dad whispered, "I promise."

…

"_He did what you told him to do Dad. He protected me."_

…

Mom and Dad reassured me that Fisk would be alright, and Mom tucked me in to bed. I felt like a little kid again, but I really needed that hug.

I've always tried to look out for Fisk. I told him he could stay with us when the weird people in that one country* burned his home tree. I helped him and Komodo gain each others' trust, and I told him that he was a Saturday when he was getting analyzed.

I smashed everything besides the model of Weird World that Uncle Doyle gave to me. That would stay until we bring Fisk back.

Fisk, we're coming for you, and we will get you back.

_Because everything seems to work out for a Saturday.*_

_Because we are brothers._

"Fisk, we will get you back. I promise."

* * *

**Author's Note: First, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the masterpiece The Secret Saturdays. Or anything else I referenced.**

**Thanks to the 2 people who reviewed My Baby Boy! **

**Ok…. Yep. Another Secret Saturdays fanfic. I rewatched all of the episodes, and it was fabulous~. So, I watched 'Target: Fiskerton' and I cried at the end. It was super sad. So I alternated between the past and the present because, well, I felt that I should put reference to the episode. And I felt that Zak would be pissed off, and upset. Remember, his parents never really asked about Fisk's safety. Also, I hate Argost. I tried writing out Fisk's mumbles, but it didn't really work out.**

**Edit 1/3/13: In 'Once More the Nightmare Factory,' Zak says that he got a model of Weird World from Doyle. So, I made Zak not smash it, because it would be useful.**

**1****st**** *: I don't remember the name. Did they give a name? I believe it is told in 'The Kur Guardian.'**

**2****nd**** *: 'The Kur Stone Part 2', Drew says it in the end.**

**Yeah… that's about it. Read, review, and all the stuff at the bottom of the page. Happy 2013 people~**

**GraySparkles Out~**


End file.
